fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nacht Ehrgeiz
Nacht Ehrgeiz is a character from Final Fantasy VII: Redemption. He is one of the last Nibelungen. He was one of Tifa's closets childhood friends. He is black of hair. Inspiration It is revealed in Cloud's_Subconscious that Tifa always played with three boys. One of them is black of hair and wears a red hat. In the Redemption-universe, this boy is Nacht Ehrgeiz. Because he is a Nibelung his name is Germanic. Nacht is German for Night, which refers to his black hair. A young man called Nacht also appears in Final Fantasy Dimensions. His surname Ehrgeiz means "ambition", Ehrgeiz is the name of multiple weapons and a video game by Square Enix (see here). Life Nacht, Gustav, Heiner and Tifa grew up together in Nibelheim and were very close childhood friends. When they reached adolescence they started to leave Nibelheim to search for work. As Tifa said: "All the boys are leaving town." Nacht was the first to leave Nibelheim, the other youths later followed his example. Nacht arrived in Midgar in 1999. He couldn't find a job immediately, so he had to live in the slums with the other Nibelungen. He took countless jobs wherever he could find them. The job that made it possible for him to live above the plate was MP. He later joined the local police force. Because of his ambitious nature Nacht wanted to set up and manage a club or foundation. He started the "Ring der Nibelungen", a club that arranged meetings and group activities for people who where from the Nibel region. The first members were only Nacht's childhood friends. However, later a hundred people from the region joined the group. Nacht arranged group meetings every two months. The Nibelungen also celebrated the annual traditional holidays together. In 0002 Sephiroth destroyed Nibelheim. Zangan was able to save Tifa. Zangan brought Tifa to Midgar for medical treatment. Tifa had told him of her townspeople living in Midgar. Zangan asked around about the "Ring der Nibelungen". In that way he easily found Nacht. When Nacht heard that Tifa was in hospital he and his friends immediately visited her. Tifa later joined the Ring to be with friend. Tifa had no place to live in Midgar, so she moved in with Nacht. Nacht and Tifa started a relationship. However, Tifa was still seething with rage against ShinRa. In 0005 Barret had moved to Midgar and started the anti-ShinRa group AVALANCHE. It was Nacht's police assignment to track them down. When Tifa heard Nacht talking about AVALANCHE, she joined secretly them. When Nacht found out that Tifa had become a terrorist, he broke up with her and threatens to arrest her. Nacht was heartbroken after the breakup. He never saw Tifa again, she didn't even visited the Ring meetings. Nacht later started a relationship with Caroline Straus, one of the Nibelungen. When Meteor was about to hit Midgar Nacht warned the other Nibelungen to hide in the slums and later joined them. After Meteorfall Nacht led the other Nibelungen to Kalm. Here Nacht joined the local police force. When the WRO issued the Exodus Act Nacht and the other Nibelungen traveled back to Nibelheim. Category:Characters (Final Fantasy VII)